X-Men : The New Alliances
by XxUnderSwapxX
Summary: . Una mutante mas en este mundo en el cual la paz aun no llega por completo, vive vagando por las ciudades, junto con su pequeño amigo Elois, otro mutante despreciado, la vida de es todo un misterio, por mas que paresca imposible , su padre es Sabletooth , la madre de fue abusada por este, dando como consecuencia a ella. Logan mejor conocido como Wolverine odia c


X-Men : The new alliances.

Cap 1: Sin hogar.

Mire aun sobre la rama de aquel rbol inmenso como las personas iban y ven an , la verdad es que aveces envidio esa vida normal que algunos humanos suelen tener , aun que siento algo de lastima por los que son molestados, suelo ver algunos aveces, el que a mi me molesten o discriminen me tiene sin cuidado, esta justificado, soy un mutante y es por ello que lo comprendo, lo que no comprendo es como se discriminan entre ellos si son iguales, bueno , supongo que solo la gente est pida lo hace. Realmente me atraian un poco los humanos, son algo interesantes, continue mirando con cierta facinacion inclinandome levemente hacia adelante.

\- Elois , mira esto, un grupo de humanos estan haciendo musica con cubetas! puedes creerlo ? - Exclame con mi tono caracteristico, paresco algo imperactiva, o bueno, lo soy.

\- _...no creo que sea buena idea hacer eso sabes ? - Ahi va de nuevo, Elois era un chico que habia encontrado en las calles completamente solo, como yo, Elois era de once a os de edad, yo le ganaba con cuatro a os.

\- No seas aguafiestas y ven - Comente saltando de la rama y caer sin ningun problema en cuclillas, mire hacia arriba esperando que el viniera, vi su rostro con cierto miedo, asi era el, algo timido, todo lo contrario a mi personalidad. - Anda! salta! - Le dije, al principio parecia no querer acerlo pero termino por saltar, el problema, no sabia caer aun y callo casi completamente de cara - au...oye, mejoraste ! -

\- Te parese que esto es mejorar ? - Levanto su cabeza y comenzo a frotarla, habia quedado algo roja por el impacto. - Ahora donde vamos ? -

\- Busquemos algo que comer -

\- R-robaremos ? - Sabia que no le gustaria.

\- Que mas ? ya sabes como nos tratan -

\- Es por que robamos...- Me dijo con un tono algo molesto.

\- Ellos nos obligaron a hacerlo...- Conteste de la misma forma.

-...No me gusta...- Suspire y rode mis ojos, me tranquilize por un momento, no es que yo gozara del robar, era mas bien una necesidad, la primera vez que estuve aqui mendigue por comida pero nadie dio nada, el hambre ya habia sido mucho para mi y mas por lo que soy, el estomago suele pensar en vez de mi cerebro en ciertas ocaciones.

\- Lose...- Dije pasando mi mano por su cabello negro, sonrei levemente y el hiso lo mismo, no dejaria que el pasara hambre, ya lo queria como un hermano.

\- Esta bien.- Dijo mas seguro esta vez, alze una ceja ya que no suele ser a si a menudo.

Despues de eso, nos dedicamos a buscar la forma de obtener comida, era algo sensillo puesto que tenia bastante agilidad a la par de velocidad, asi que no me fue muy dificil obtenerla, lo dificil fue lograr que no atraparan a Elois. Mi nombre es _ y soy una mutante, tengo un poder en particular, puedo tomar la forma de una criatura fuera de lo ordinario, un lobo, para ser mas exactos, solo que este es como cuatro veces su tama o y peso, Elois es Telepata, segun entendi, es muy fuerte pero solo cuando no controla sus emociones. E vivido toda mi vida vagando desde que puedo recordar, segun lo que se o recuerdo, lo cual es extra o, es que mi madre habia sido abusada por un mutante, nunca supe su nombre solo se que le decian Dientes de Sable, o Sabretooth como prefieran llamarlo. Mi madre murio a las pocas semanas de tenerme, supongo que su cuerpo no resistio a tenerme, era algo joven, solo unos a os mas que yo.

\- Elois apurate, tengo sed - Lo apresure mirandolo.

\- No me presiones, aun me duele la pierna - Se quejo.

\- Ah si lo siento por eso de nuevo -

\- Ya que - Dijo mientras suspiraba, me rei nerviosamente, a la hora de jugar a veces me paso un poco.

\- Si bueno es que yo- No pude continuar, un olor a quemado invadio mis fosas nazales, olfatee con mas cuidado.

\- Que pasa _ ? - Dijo para imitarme, aun que es gracioso verlo intentar captar olores - Que hueles ? -

\- Algo se esta quemando ...- Sali disparada a aquel lugar ignorando el echo de Elois me llamaba, esqui las personas y puestos en las calles recibiendo quejas de las cuales no pongo atencion. Llegue a una zona de peque os edificios. Tal como pense, uno estaba en llamas. - Bien...-

\- Auxilio! - Que ?

Subi mi vista para ver a una mujer por la ventana. Estaba pidiendo ayuda, no me lo pense dos veces y salte, use mis u as, que mas bien parecian garras para trepar por los muros, la expresion de la mujer me dio a entender que la estaba asustando.

\- Descuide - Dije al llegar, trate de sonreirle pero su expresion de miedo me lo impidio.

\- _! - Escuche abajo.

Voltee mi mirada, comenze a sudar por el calor que desprendia el peque o edificio. - Elois !? - Pregunte incredula.

\- _! que estas haciendo !? - Dijo desde ahi, se notaba preocupado.

\- Tengo que ayudar ! - Respondi, voltee donde la se ora. - Disculpe por lo que are Se orita - La tome por la cintura y la cargue, estaba mas asustada asi que decidi hacer esto rapido, salte con ella al estilo nupcial y aterrise, la gente estaba comenzando a llegar mire a Elois el cual se notaba mas nervioso por ello. - Listo se orita, esta a salvo ! - Dije dejandola sobre el suelo.

\- Mi ni o! el ni o sigue dentro! - Dijo desesperada apuntando la ventana de donde la traje.

\- Que ? - Pregunte mirando.

\- Por favor, ayudalo ! - Me rogo llorando.

\- P-pero -

\- Por favor! -

La mire indecisa, la verdad no me creo capaz de hacerlo, Elois estaba igual que yo, voltee una vez mas al edificio, tenia miedo, lo admito, mire a los ojos de la mujer una vez mas. Tome una mirada determinada y asenti, corri de vuelta y volvi a trepar por los muros.

\- _! Espera! - Elois se habia quedado junto a la se ora la cual ya estaba siendo rodeada por las personas.

\- Traigan agua ! Rapido, tenemos que apagar esto! - Dijo uno de los habitantes, enseguida todos comenzaron a apagar el guego.

Entre a la habitacion, el humo afectaba un poco a mi olfato, use mis brazos para cubrir mis ojos del resplandor de las llamas. - Hay alguien !? - Grite, no recibi respues, pero escuche unos peque os golpes. - Quien quiera que este aqui siga moviendose! - Rapidamente avanze hacia donde provenia aquel ruido.

PDV Normal.

Elois seguia mirando con preocupacion la ventana donde anteriormente _ Habia entrado, su mirada se dirigio de nuevo hacia donde la mujer la cual estaba en las mismas condiciones que el.

-Vamos _, apresurate - Susurro.

Dentro, _ seguia avanzando por la habitacion donde una tos le gui hasta el ni o.

\- Oye ! tranquilo te ayudare! - Al acercarse se dio cuenta que estaba bajo muchos escombros. - Dios...ayudame - Dijo frustada, comenzo a quitar cada escombro y columna - Aguanta..- Dijo con esfuerzo. La columna que intentaba levantar era bastante pesada , esa no la detuvo, sigui intentato hasta que logro quitarla, rapidamente tomo al chico entre sus brazos , tenia la edad de Elois a lo mucho, algo serca de lellos exploto , _ se giro reciviendolo en la espalda. - Demonios...- se apresuro a salir por la ventana, al saltar justamente la estructura se vino abajo levantando una nube de humo.

Elois miraba expectante la escena como los demas, con la esperanza de ver a quien queria como su hermana saliera de esa nube de polvo. Minutos de silencio se propagaron, de la nube de polvo una figura se vio salir de ahi con algo en sus brazos.

\- _! - Grito con peque as lagrimas de felizidad en sus ojos. Su sonrisa cayo al ver la exprecion de tristesa en su rostro. - _? que ...que pasa ? - Sin embargo ella no respondio, le paso de lago y miro a mujer.

\- Yo...- Comenzo - Lo siento...no pude...-

La mujer estaba llorando, Elois no sabia a lo que se referia, fijo su vista en el muchacho, e pobre ni o no respiraba y tenia unas leves quemaduras, _ tenia la misma expresion de tristesa, en su interior se sentia frustada por no haber logrado que se mantuviera con vida, pero el peque o sufrio mucho da o a causa de los escombros. La mujer tomo en sus brazos a su ni o y rompio en llanto, todos los demas los miraban expectantes o con la misma expresion que _ , esta retrocedio quedando al lado de Elois, este no soportaba mirar esa expresion y tomo la mano de su amiga, esta la apreto aun mas y sonrio a su amigo.

\- Que fue lo que sucedio aqui!? - Exigio uno de ellos.

\- Fue un mutante, yo lo vi ! - Se escucho a lo lejos.

\- Que ! un mutante ? -

Rapidamente todas las miradas se posaron en _ y Elois, este se coloco detras de su amiga mientras que ella miraba con cierto desconcierto.

PDV _

Todos nos miraban acusadoramente, o enojados o con miedo, que les pasa!? por que siempre somos los culpables!?.

\- No sotros no lo hicimos! -

\- Son los unicos mutantes! - - Si!, fueron ellos! - -Alejenlos! -

Unos, dos, cinco, todos los habitantes comenzaron a gritarnos, mantenia a Elois detras mia, el pobre estaba temblando de miedo, por mi parte la furia comenzaba a emanar de mi.

\- Nosotros no lo hicimos ! digales! - Me referi a la mujer a la cual me mirabo pero solo sollozo y nos ignoro.

\- Son un peligro !- - Eliminenlos ! - -No los queremos aqui! -

Diablos, esto se esta poniendo peor. - Elois...- Dije llamando su atencion. - Preparate para correr. - le susurre, el simplemente asintio. Unos cuantos se nos acercaron con la intencion de atraparnos, rapidamente me gire y corri tirando de Elois. Escuche los gritos y las pisadas de nuestros perseguidores pero no me detuve.

\- _-_ e-espera, vas muy rapido no pue- Tropeso, su mano se solto de la mia, pare en seco y voltee a mirarle.

-Elois! , rapido arriba - Dije mientras intentaba levantarlo.

\- No puedo ! - Se quejo, mire su pierna, estaba inchada, vaya que deve doler. - _ ayudame por favor! - Me dijo llorando.

Mire detras suyo, ya venian, comenze a entrar en panico. - Sostente de mi cuello! - Le exigi, al momento de hacerlo lo subi en mi espaldas y tome sus piernas, me levante y corri de nuevo.

\- No te sueltes, no te dejare - Repeti, no pensaba abandonarlo, no a el, corri y corri como si mi vida dependiera de ello, llego un momento en que no los escuche pero no me detuve.

Estoy segura de que corri kilometros, entre mas lejos mejor, esta es la vida de un mutante ? correr y esconderte ? siempre tendremos que sobrevivir asi ? realmente, no me parece una buena forma de vivir.

En un momento dado el cansancio me invadio y me detuve, estabamos en un peque o bosque, no era muy grande o mas bien espero, recargue mi peso en un arbol.

Espere unos momentos tratando de regular mi respiracion, sentia algo pesado mi cuerpo pero no me detendria a descansar. No ahora.

\- Esta bien Elois ? - Me gire para mirarlo, aun estaba asustado, aun que ya estabamos muy lejos.

\- Si _ gracias - Me dijo timido, a lo que yo asenti, gire mi vista y vi una calle, jadee recuperando el aire, reafirme mi agarre en Elois.

\- Nos vamos Elois...hay que buscar otro lugar...-

\- Pero...a donde iremos... ? -

\- No lose...no tengo idea, pero no te dejare, tenlo por seguro! - Dije firmemente, comenze a caminar donde la calle y comenze a seguirla , dentro de mi mente habia un mar de sentimientos. Furia, desdesperacion, tristesa, frustacion, dolor. No permitiria que me atraparan, mucho menos a Elois, el tiene mucho por lo cual vivir. - Elois...-

\- Que sucede ? - Dijo con algo de sue o.

\- Te prometo que no dejare que te atrapen...- Dije apenas.

El me miro algo sorprendido, despues me reagalo una sonrisa y asintio. - Yo prometo nunca separarme de ti ni dejarte sola. - Sonrei y asenti.

Voltee de nuevo a enfrete, tenemos un largo camino por recorrer, no dejare que le hagan da o, me dije mientras caminaba, teniendo la esperanza, de encontrariamos un hogar. Con este pensamiento.

Segui avanzando al lado de la calle a donde el destino me guiara. 


End file.
